Dairangers And MMPR Meet the the Dark lord
by arabininferno
Summary: What happens when the Dairangers get transported to Angel Grove and Meet the MMPR are they going to be able to get back home and who is the dark lord.who will be in latter chapters of the story
1. Chapter 1

Enter the Dairangers.

It was a sunny day in the city of Angel Grove the Power Rangers were enjoying a day at the park playing some basketball.

"Hey pass the ball over here Adam" Yelled Rocky.

"All right think fast," said Adam as he passed the ball to rocky, but Billy stole it.

"Tommy think fast" Billy yelled passing the ball to Tommy, Tommy trough the ball from the 3 point spot and made the shot.

"Way to go Tommy" yelled Kimberly.

"That was a good game guys," said Aisha.

"Yeah it sure was a good game," replied Adam.

"Yeah but now I'm starving lets go grab a bite to eat at Ernie's" said Rocky

"I'm down for that," replied Tommy.

So as the Power rangers left the park to go to Ernie's to grab something to eat. In another dimension on another earth in Japan The Dairangers were in battle with a Gorma Monster

"Take this Dairangers" as the Gorma Monster shot energy beams at the Dairangers.

The Diarangers dodge the attack.

"Take this," yelled Shoji as he kicked the Gorma Monster in the head causing him to fall.

"My turn now" yelled Kazu as he did rapped punches on the Monster.

"Leave some for me" shouted Daigo as he threw his dairinken hitting the monster causing sparks to fly out.

"You basters I'm not going to be taken down that easy," yelled the Gorma Monster.

"Try this one on for size" screamed Rin as she hit the Monster with the dairen rod.

"Now its time to finish this heaven fire star lighting flames destruction," yelled Ryo as he used the star sword and star cutter to shoot fire and lighting at the same time hitting the Gorma Monster destroying it.

"Good one Ryo" said Shoji going up to his friend patting him on the back.

But all of a sudden the sky started to turn black and hole full of lighting started opening up.

"What in the world is that?" asked Daigo.

"It looks like the sky is ripping open," replied Rin

"Sky ripping open that's just insane" replied Kazu

"Hey what's going on" yelled Ryo as his body started floating up to the sky.

"Ryo!" screamed Rin.

"ahh what the hey let me down" screamed Shoji as his also was being pulled to the Sky.

Soon all the Dairangers were being lifted to the sky towards the black hole. They entered the black hole as fast as the speed of light then the black hole disappeared from the sky.

Back in Angel Grove Tommy and the others we're in joying some hamburgers and smoothies at Ernie's until their communicators started to beep.

"This is Tommy what's up Alpha" Tommy said whispering in to the Communicator making sure know body else could hear him.

"Tommy you and the rangers need to get over to the out skirts of angel grove Zedd has sent out a monster" Alpha replied back

" Got it Alpha were heading out now, come on guys let's get going" Tommy said to the guys.

So the ranger went around the corner were know body could see them.

"All right guys it morphing time," shouted Tommy

Tommy: Tigerzord

Adam: mastodon

Kimberly: pterodactyl

Billy: triceratops

Aisha: sabertooth tiger

Rocky: tyrannosaurus

The rangers morphed and teleported to the out skirts of angel grove were they faced Zedds monster.

"Ugh Power Rangers I Am venomsnake my poison shell take you rangers down" yell the monster.

"Not a chance lets take him," yelled Tommy.

"Putties go," yelled venomsnake

The rangers started fighting the putties taking them down easy.

"All right now its your turn" Yelled Rocky

"Bring it," yelled Venomsnake.

As the rangers went to attack the Venomsnake monster a black hole opened up in the sky and five bodies' fell down from the sky hitting the ground.

"Ow that hurt" said Shoji rubbing his head.

"Hey Shoji when did you learn to speak English" asked Kazu.

"What English I'm speaking English? Your Speaking English Also" yelled Shoji pointing at Kazu.

"We are all Speaking English," said Ryo.

"But how?" Replied Rin.

"This does not Look like Japan" said Daigo.

The Rangers and The Monster both looked confused at the group who just fell from the Sky.

"Hey are you guys alright," shouted Tommy.

"Ha Kou is that you" asked Rin

"Kou? Who's that?" Tommy asked Kimberly.

"Beats me" Kimberly said with a confused look.

"Hey aren't does the Zyurangers" Asked Shoji

"Yeah does are the Zyurangers" what's Kou doing with them.

"Zyurangers? Billy what are Zyurangers?" asked Adam.

"I'm not sure," replied Billy.

"Excuse me if you guys are done I would like to get back to destroying the rangers now and, after I destroy the rangers I'll destroy you Five also" Replied the Venomsnake.

"What destroy us I don't think so" Shouted Ryo "Everyone lets go"?

"KIRYOKU Tennshin AURA CHANGER" shouted the Dairangers

Ryo: RyuuRanger heavenly fire star

Daigo: ShishiRanger heavenly phantom star

Shoji: TemmaRanger Heavenly gravity star

Kazu: KirinRanger Heavenly Time star

Rin: HououRanger Heavenly Wind star.

"Shining in the Heavens are five stars gosei sentai {five star squadron} Dairanger" shouted the Dairangers.

The Power Rangers and Venomsnake both looked at the Dairangers shocked.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing" Asked Kimberly.

"They morphed amazing," replied Billy.

"Zordon never mention other power rangers," said Tommy.

"Lets finish this fast guys lets use kiryoku bomber" said Ryo

"Right" said the others "Kiryoku bomber" they shouted Shooting an energy ball fall of Kiryoku hitting the Monster blowing him up.

Up In the Moon Lord Zedd watched as these new rangers destroyed his monster.

"Who are these New Rangers?" screamed Lord Zedd "Golddar do you have any I deal"

"No Lord Zedd"replied Golddar.

"Now its time for Venomsnake to grow" Lord Zedd threw down his larging bomb making VenomSnake grow to a gient.

"Now I'm going to crush you Rangers," yelled Venomsnake as he started stomping at the rangers.

"You guys better leave this to us" said Tommy as he walked up to the Dairangers "ok guys lets do it"

"We need thunder zord power now" shouted the Power rangers.

Adam: mastodon lion thuderzord power

Kimberly: pterodactyl firebird thunderzord power

Billy: triceratops unicorn thunderzord power

Ashia: saber tooth tiger griffin thunderzord power

Rocky: tyrannosaurus red dragon thunderzord power

Tommy: whitetiger tunderzord power

Ryo and the others looked shocked when they seen the kiden beast {Mythical Chi Beast} and were more shocked when it turned in to Dairen'oh.

So whats going to happen now that the Dairangers are now in Angel grove?

That's it for chapter one leave some reviews.


	2. New friends

I do not own MMPR or DAIRANGERS

Chapter 2 New Friends

The Diarangers were watching as the Thunder Megazord or, known to them as Dairen'oh were engaging in a battle against the Venomsnake monster.

This can't be how on earth are the Zyurangers using the Dairen'oh "said Ryo

"It really is strange," replied Kazu

"What's more strange is that Kou is with them" Shoji said with his arms crossed.

"All right guys lets finish this fast" yelled Tommy as he went over to Venomsnake and with the Whitetigerzord in battle mode used the saber hitting Venomsnake.

"Ugh your not going to take me down" Said Venomsnake as he shot a posin spray at the zords making the sparks. Fly out.

"Were getting hit hard power cells are dropping" Replied Billy.

"We need to finish this fast" said Aisha.

"Your Right Let's do it guy's" said Rocky

"Thunder Saber power up" Yelled the rangers and a powerful energy charged up the saber and with a fast slash they hit Venomsnake causing him to blow up.

Up on the Moon Lord Zedd was glowing red with anger slamming his fist down screaming at everyone.

"Curse you Power Rangers and Curse those Other Power Rangers, Ill make sure to get all of you" screamed Lord Zedd.

"I'll stop the Power Rangers my lord," said Golddar.

"You can't even stop a Fly if it landed right in front of you" yelled Lord Zedd.

Back down on earth the MMPR jumped down from the ThunderZords and went over to the DaiRangers.

"Hey are you guys ok?" asked Tommy.

"Kou what are you doing here" asked Rin walking up to Tommy.

"my Name is Not kou" replied Tommy.

"Ok then Kibaranger if you're Not Kou what are you doing with the Zyurangers?" asked Shoji pointing to Adam and the others.

"What are Zyurangers?"Asked Kimberly.

"You guys are the Zyurangers" Replied Daigo.

"We are the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" Billy Said.

"Mighty Morphin Power Rangers?" said the Dairangers at the same time confused.

"Ok then Mighty Morphin Power Rangers how did you guys call on the Kiden beast the (Mythical Chi Beast) said Ryo.

Kiden beast {Mythical Chi Beast} Said the Power Rangers looking at each other confuseds.

"Yes you guys summon RyuseiOh , and the other Mythical Chi Beast and you summon won tiger" said Ryo as he walked up to Tommy.

"You guys must mean the ThunderZords," said Adam.

"ThunderZords?" said the Dairangers at the sametime looking confused.

"Guys I think we should Power Down" Replied Billy.

"Good ideal Billy, ok guys Power down" said Tommy

As the Rangers Powered down the Dairangers looked at them shocked.

"Guys lets do the same" said Ryo

So Ryo and the rest of the Dairangers also powered down.

"You really are not Kou," said Rin as she walked up to Tommy.

"And you guys are not the Zyurangers" said Kazu

"But you have their suites and you have Kibarangers suite," said Daigo.

"This is really strange," said Rocky.

All of a sudden Zordon started talking to the rangers loud enough for Ryo and the others to hear him.

"Tommy If you and the others would come back to the commend center I think I might have an ideal of what is going on. And Ryo if you and the Dirangers will also come I would like to help you guys" said Zordon

"Who is that?" asked Shoji.

"That's are mentor Zordon" said Billy.

"Don't worry guys Zordon is great" replied Aisha.

"Ok rangers Prepare for teleportation" replied Zordon.

The Rangers were all teleported to the Commend Center.

"Wow that was new," said Shoji looking shocked at the commend center.

"Yeah it was kind of strange said Daigo.

"Hello" said Alpha

"Who's that?" replied Rin

"That's Alpha replied Adam

"Is He a Robot?" asked Ryo

"Yes I'm Alpha 5 at your service" replied Alpha.

"Greetings I am Zordon" Dairangers looked shocked at when the seen Zordon.

"He is a floating head in a tube," replied kazu.

"He has a body but it trapped in a time warp," replied billy.

"Ok" said the Dairangers not really understanding what Billy had said.

"So what are your guy's names" Tommy asked looking at Ryo.

"I'm Ryo this is Shoji this is Daigo over there is kazu and she Is Rin.

"Well I'm Tommy, this Kimberly, Aisha, Billy, Adam, and Rocky Tommy said introducing the Rangers.

"So Ryo are your guys Powers linked to the morphing grid?" asked Billy.

"Morphing Grid what is that" asked Ryo.

"It's the Source to are powers we use the morphers and power coins to transform" Billy told Ryo.

"We use Kiryoku and then use are Aura changers to transform and use the heavenly treasure Lai-Lai jewels

To summon the Kiden beast {Mythical Chi Beast} or what you guys call them the Thunder Zords.

"But how did you guys get here" asked Tommy.

"All we remember was we were fighting a Gorma monster in Japan and a black hole in the sky opened up and sucked us in and we ended up here.

"Interesting" said Zordon.

That's it I'm gonna end chapter 2 here cause its late and I gotta get up early tommrow.


	3. back to Japan

Chapter 3 back to Japan

The Diarangers were now in Angel Grove and met the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Zordon and Alpha 5. Rin was staying with Kimberly and Aisha why Ryo and the others stayed with the guys today everyone was going to the park to meet up.

"What a nice day it is out here," said Rin stretching her arms.

"It sure is" replied Aisha.

"So Rin do you got a boyfriend?" asked Kimberly looking at Rin.

"What a boyfriend oh no, no, no boyfriend for me" replied Rin.

"Well there must be some guy you like," replied Aisha.

"Well maybe but I'm not sure really" replied Rin.

"Not sure if he likes you or you like him" asked Kimberly.

"Not sure if he like me" replied Rin looking at the floor playing with her fingers.

"I'm sure who ever he is he likes you" said Aisha.

"Hey what you girls up to" asked Adam while he and the rest of the guys came walking up.

"Nothing much just talking" Replied Aisha.

"Well I have a theory about the black hole that you guys came through," replied Billy looking at everyone.

"Really what is it" asked Daigo.

"Yeah Billy don't keep us in suspense" Replied Rocky.

"Well I believe that the black hole was portal between different worlds like two dimensions but, I'm not sure it's only a theory but I have no way of finding out if my theory is correct" Replied Billy with some disappointment in his voice.

"That does sound like a really good theory cause how can your guys thunder zords be the same as or Kiden Beast {Mythical Chi Beast} and the fact that Tommy has the same suite as Kibaranger and Saba is the same sword as Byakkoshinken. Said Daigo.

"Well I believe the only way we're going to know for sure is to return to Japan and we would like it if you guys would come with us" replied Ryo.

"We never been to japan it would be Pretty cool to go their" Replied Kimberly.

"I'm sure Zordon can teleport us there to find out if it's the same Japan that you guys are from" Said Billy getting ready to contact Zordon and tell him the plan.

Meanwhile back in the Dairanger world Kou and Master kaku were trying to figure out were the Dairangers have went to.

"Rin and the others have been gone for 2 weeks now I wonder were they are at" Said Kou in a depressed voice.

"Well where ever they might be at I'm sure they are all fine," replied Byakkoshinken.

"Your probably right by the way what is Kaku doing" asked Kou.

"Kaku is trying to see if he can sense Ryo and the others Kiryoku" Replied Byakkoshinken.

"Gorma are attacking," shouted kaku as he broke from his mediation.

"Gorma we're they at" Replied Kou.

"Downtown Toyko go now kou and Be Careful" Replied Kaku.

"Allright Kiryoku tenshin kiba changer" shouted Kou. "Now Byakkoshinken let's go"

Back in the Power Rangers World Tommy and the others were back at the Command Center Getting ready to teleport to Japan to see if Billy theory is correct.

"Everything is ready Rangers but be on alert Lord Zedd may attack the City," said Zordon looking down at the rangers.

"Don't worry Zordon we should not be long" Replied Billy.

"Very well rangers Alpha teleport the rangers now" Zordon said to the little robot.

"All right rangers prepare for teleportation," replied Alpha pressing some buttons and sending the rangers to Japan.

The rangers arrive in Japan were the Dairangers base is spouse to be located at.

"This is not right this building was not here before" Replied Ryo.

"And it seems that the entrance does not work" replied Daigo.

"Do you think Alpha could have teleported us in the wrong spot" asked Adam.

"No this is the right spot but the buildings are different," Replied kazu.

"Rin lets go see if Kou is at home" said Shoji.

"That's a good ideal let's go" replied Rin

While the Rangers went to see if Kou was at home in the Dairangers World Kou was in a Battle against Shadam and Gara.

"Take this Kibaranger," yelled Gara as she attacked Kou.

"hahaha miss me, miss me" shouted Kou

"You're a fool Kibaranger to think you can stop us with out the other Dairangers" Said Shadam.

"I don't need the others to stop you two now take this howling new star chaos echo" shouted kou as he attacked Gara and shadam with one of his kiryoku attacks

"Your going to pay for that Kibaranger" yelled Gara.

"Now I'm going to finish this once and for all fang rush white tiger bolt of lightning" yelled Kou but was cut short from a black hole opening up in the Sky. "What's that Byakkoshinken?" asked Kou

"I'm not sure Kou but what ever it is it looks dangerous," replied Byakkoshinken.

"What is this what's going on" yelled Gara as she was sucked up in the black hole.

"Gara!" yelled Shadam "What is going on why am I augh" Screamed Shadam as he also was sucked in to the black hole. Then the black hole vanished from the sky.

"Their both gone" said Kou.

"I wonder if that black hole in the Sky is the reason Ryo and the others vanished with out any trace," replied Byakkoshinken.

"We better go tell Kaku what is going on come on Byakkoshinken" so Kou and Byakkoshinken went rushing back to base to tell Kaku about the black hole but meanwhile back in the Power Ranger world in Japan they arrived at Rins apartment to see if Kou was home.

"hmm it seems my key does not work" replied Rin.

"Try knocking on the door" said Shoji

{knock, knock} the door opened up and there stood a lady "Yes can I help you" asked the Lady.

"Kou?" asked Rin

"Kou? There is nobody name kou here" replied the Lady.

"Oh sorry must be the wrong house thank you anyway" said Rin and she and Shoji left the building to meet the others outside.

"Any luck" asked Rocky

"No I think you are right Billy this is not are world kou was not there nor was it my apartment" said Rin.

"We still got one more thing we can try," said Ryo

"What's that?" asked Daigo.

"We can try to summon the kiden beast {Mythical Chi Beast}" said Ryo.

"That might be a good ideal Ryo you guy's go give it a try," replied Tommy.

"All right then you guy's ready," asked Ryo looking over at the other Diarangers who nodded their heads

"Kiryoku tenshin aura changer" yelled the Dairangers "Kiden summon" but nothing happened.

"They did not appear," said Daigo.

"Well I guess that black hole we came through was a gateway to a different dimension," said kazu

"But how do we get back to are dimension?" asked Rin

"I'm sure Zordon and Alpha can figure out how to get you guy's back home," said Adam.

"Yes and I'll help both of them" said Billy.

"Thank you everybody," said Rin.

"Don't worry about it" said Aisha.

{beep beep} the communicator started going off.

"What's up Zordon?" asked Tommy

"Tommy Lord Zedd has sent a monster down to Angel Grove you and the other rangers must return," replied Zordon.

"All right Zordon Ryo and the others are still with us," said Tommy.

"Zordon we would like to help the Power Rangers please send us with them to fight the Monster" asked Ryo.

"Very well Ryo you shell be able to help the Rangers," said Zordon.

"All right guy's its morphin time," yelled Tommy.

{Tommy} TigerZord

{Adam} Mastodon

{Kimberly} Pterodactyl

{Billy} Triceratops

{Aisha} SaberTooth Tiger

{Rocky} tyrannosaurus

"All right let's head back to Angel Grove," shouted Tommy as he and the others teleported back to fight the monster.

That's it for chapter 3 leave some reviews.


End file.
